dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Seol Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre: '설현 / Seolhyunthumb|275px|Kim Seol Hyun *'Nombre de ángel: '설현아리 / Seolhyunari. *'Nombre real: '김설현 / Kim Seol Hyun. *'Nombre en Chino:' 金雪贤 (Jīn Xuě Xián) *'Apodos:' Pretty Princess, Diosa, Lady Seolhyun, Sugar Smile, Candy, Julietta, Pretty Girl y Sexy Lady. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bucheon, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio. *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Perro. *'Estatura: 167cm. *'''Peso: 47Kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''Tipo A *'Compañia': FNC Entertainment Drama * Orange Marmalade (KBS2, 2015) * Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Gonna be alright Tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) Películas *A Murderer's Guide to Memorization (2016) *Gangnam Blues (2015) Anuncios * 2015-2016: Sudden Attack (Video juego) * 2015-2016: '''Enter6 * '''2015-2016: SK telecom * 2014-2015-2016: '''buckaroo * '''2014: '''Mizuno Korea * '''2013: Clean and Clear Programas de TV * (KBS) KBS Entertainment Awards (MC) (26.12.2015) * (SBS) Running Man (20 y 27.12.2015, Ep 278 y 279) * ('KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (22.11.2015) * (SBS) One Night of TV Entertainment (09.09.2015) * (SBS) Running Man (12.07.2015, Ep 255) * (KBS) Journal (20/04/2015) * (KBS) Brave Family (24.01.2015 al TBA) * (KBS) Happy Together (10.02.2015) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (17.11.2014, junto Choa) * (SBS) Running Man (24.11.2014, Ep 210) * '('KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (29.06.2014, junto a Choa y Jimin) *(KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team 2 (2014, Invitada junto a Chanmi) Programas de Radio *'2013: MBC SimsimTapa (10.12.2013) *'2013:' SBS Power FM School’s Kim Changryeol (31.10.2013. junto a Yuna, choa y Jimin) Videos Musicales *N.Flying - Awesome (2015) *FT Island - Severely (2012) Revistas * 2015: Marie Claire * 2015: Esquire * 2015: Ceci * 2015: Cosmopolitan * 2015: GQ * 2015: High Cut Premios * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: Premio actriz Popular (Orange Marmalade) * 2015 KBS Entertainment Awards: Mejor Novata – Categoría de Variedades * 2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio actriz Popular(Gangnam Blues) Curiosidades # Grupo K-Pop: AOA # Posición: 'Vocalista, 3ra Bailarina Principal y Imagen del grupo. # '''Tipo Ideal: '''Un chico que tenga una sonrisa linda y amable. # No pudo promocionar ''Miniskirt debido a una lesión en la pierna. # Suele comer mucho. # Su personalidad tiene muchas similitudes con Jiyeon de T-ara. # Tiene uno de los mejores cuerpos de AOA. # Al ser llamada constantemente por los medios La segunda Suzy ha ganado muchos anti-fans y ha sido muy criticada por estos. # Hyuna de 4minute la escogió como una de las idol mas bonitas y sexy del k-pop. # Es muy amiga de Minhyuk de CNBLUE. # Llora con facilidad. # Es una de las idol y visuales mas importantes del momento. # Es cercana a Lee Min Ho, se hicieron cercanos después de haber trabajado juntos en la película Gangnam Blues. # Sabe tocar la guitarra, aunque no es muy buena. # Es muy amiga de Yeo Jin Goo y Lee Jong Hyun con quienes trabajo en Orange Mermalade. # Es amiga de todos los miembros de CNBLUE. # Es amiga de los miembros de FT.Island, sobre todo a Hongki. # Sus ojos son un poco mas unidos de lo normal. # Interpreto a la hermana menor de Lee Min Ho en Gangnam Blues. # Lee Min Ho dijo acerca de como fue trabajar con ella en Gangnam Blues, dijo: El día de la grabación con Seolhyun fue divertido, creo que no he sonreído tan intensamente durante los últimos seis meses también continuo: “Para ser honesto, estoy muy influenciado por mi papel. Es un personaje muy oscuro, pero el día que grabé con Seolhyun, sonreía mucho, así que tuvimos una agradable conversación'' # Lee Min Ho dijo acerca de ella: Sus ojos parecían tristes, así que le pregunté si tenía problemas en casa, pero ella dijo que su familia está siempre con ella. Es una niña muy bonita e inteligente”. # Dijo que Hyorin de SISTAR era su modelo a seguir. # Su tipo ideal es Kim Jae Won. # Participó en el 8th SMART Model. # Tiene un gran parecido a Naeun de A Pink, Nana de Orange Caramel y Jiyeon de T-ara. # Tiene una relacion muy estrecha con CHANYEOL de el grupo EXO debido a su carrera de modelo. # Idolatra mucho a Super Junior, sobre todo a Donghae. # Tiene una personalidad bastante serie, introvertida y fría, pero una vez que se la conoce, es amable, dulce y cariñosa. # Muchos idols la han escogido como su tipo ideal. # Participó como modelo de uniformes escolares. # En el MV "'Get Out" personifica a''' Julieta de la película ''Romeo y Julieta.' # Fue seleccionada como una de las mejores estudiantes en su escuela. # Su madre era profesora de piano. # Su apodo es Ari, ya que gime cuando duerme. # Aprendió a tocar el piano durante la escuela media. # A ella le gustan los peluches adorables. # Los fans dicen que tiene una combinación entre Bora de Sistar y Na Eun de Apink, además de un pequeño parecido a la actriz Park Shin Hye. # Es gran fan de SNSD, incluso ha memorizado los pasos de canciones como Genie, Hoot, Run Devil Run, Gee, The Boys entre otras. # Se suponía que SeolHyun sería quien tocara el teclado de AOA Black. # Se unió a la banda de su escuela. # Su sueño fue ser cantante desde la escuela primaria. # No puede guiñar los ojos. # A pesar de tener una imagen sexy, puede llegar a ser muy infantil. # Le encantan los animales. # Es la más popular del grupo. # Tiene una dieta muy estricta. # Su bebida favorita es la leche de soja. # En el programa "AOA up!" ella fue secret angel, quería lograr animar a los demás miembros. # Es muy cariñosa con las demás chicas del grupo. # Jimin, Hyejeong y Seolhyun son muy unidas. # Solamente pudo estar en un capitulo de One Fine Day de AOA ya que estaba grabando el drama orange marmalade en aquel momento. La Marca de ropa "Buckaro Jeans" patrocinadora de Seolhyun decidió lanzar una linea de pantalones vaqueros que llevan el nombre de ella. # Los mienbros de Infinite dijeron que les gusta Seolhyun( ver) # En el episodio 255 de Running Man Los integrantes del elenco revelaron: “Gary ha estado diciendo que Seolhyun es la chica más bonita de todos los grupos femeninos. Sinceramente, él está muy feliz hoy”. Gary le dice eso a todas las que van a RM asi que no es sorpresa. # Le regalo a Lee Min Ho el Mini album de AOA autografiado, mientras grababan juntos la pelicula Gangnam Blues. # Las integrantes de AOA piensan que ella es la mas bonita del grupo. # Fue seleccionada como una de las mejores estudiantes de su escuela. # Seolhyun fue llevada a emergencias poco antes de que las chicas tuvieran su comeback en 2013, debido a que sufrió de mucho estrés . # Seolhyun sufre una segunda lesión en la pierna, teniendo que detener su actividades, como grabar en el drama de MBC Hotel King . Anteriormente a causa de su lesión en la misma pierna, no había podido promocionar Miniskirt junto al grupo. # SeolHyun es la segunda integrante mas alta del grupo, Siendo una de las mas jóvenes # Kim Jung Woo de SPEED la eligió como su chica ideal. # Realizo el popular y ya conocido "Ice Bucket Challenge", ya que fue nominada por Ji Suk Jin del programa Running Man﻿ # Es la princesa del grupo. # Las miembros la cuidan y consienten mucho # Suele mostrar siempre su abdomen. # Le gusta actuar sexy. # Su mejor amiga en el grupo es Hyejeong, y ambas suelen estar siempre juntas. # Tiene la costumbre de tocarse mucho el pelo. # El anuncio de carton de tamaño real de Seolhyun de la marca de telefonía SK telecom estaba siendo robado de las tiendas o vendido ilegalmente online por lo que la empresa tuvo que mandar a hacer mas recortes de tamaño real. # En el programa "One fine day" Chanmi mencionó que cuando estaban las 7 miembros juntas, Seolhyun, Hyejeong y Jimin, formaban "el colegio Jimin", siendo la mano izquierda y derecha de Jimin. # El 25 de septiembre del 2015 la pagina oficial del ejercito de corea revelo que el grupo preferido del ejercito es AOA con un 21.8% de las preferencias. Ademas la integrante favorita de los grupos de chicas fue '''Seol Hyun '''con un 14.33% de las preferencias. # El actor Lee Min Ho y Seol Hyun serán los embajadores del turismo en Korea "2016-2018". Desde el 6 de noviembre. Ellos estarán promoviendo la industria del turismo de Corea y asistirán a varios eventos planeados para promover el turismo. # Fue oficialmente la estrella más popular en el 2015. Naver reveló las palabras más buscadas del 2015 el 2 de diciembre, en 12 diferentes categorías, incluyendo personas, sociedad, variedades, películas, drama y música. Seol Hyun obtuvo el primer lugar en la categoría de personas, probando que de hecho ella es la celebridad que más ha dado que hablar en el 2015 # Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Dong Hyuk integrante de IKON Enlaces * Instagram Seolhyun Galeria seolhyun 6.jpg seolhyun 5 kai.jpg seolhyun 3.jpeg seolhyun 2.jpg seolhyun 1.png SeolHyun07.jpg Seolhyun06.jpg SeolHyun 08.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1995